You make me so
by BrittanaIsSpecial
Summary: The Bella's won the World's but Beca still has some problems to deal with. Problems in the form of a tall, blond, German singer.
1. Chapter 1

Beca opens her eyes after the final tunes of their performance die out. The performance went amazing. They definitely kicked some DSM ass.

''Who's the kicker of ass now..'' Beca thought while she smiled and cheered brightly with the other Bella's.

After they've received a fair amount of applause, the Bella's leave the stage, all hyped up on their impendent win. Once they enter the back-stage area they all scatter to receive compliments from the other groups.

Beca lingers near the entrance of the room and observes the interactions her fellow-singers have with the other groups. She doesn't hear the person who walked up to her in the meantime.

''I have to admit that I am impressed, feisty mouse.'' Someone with a thick German accent says.

Beca turns around quickly, startled by the quiet approach. Kommisar is looking down at her, smirking. Why is she always smirking?

''J-just because you're insanely beautiful doesn't mean that you can sneak up on me like that.'' Beca rolls her eyes at herself, why can't she behave like a normal person around this tall German woman.

''I apologise, I should have known that mice are easily startled. Thank you for again telling me that I am beautiful though. Your failed insult compliments never get old.'' Kommisar's eyes sparkle with mischief and that smirk is still ever present. Her entire being screams confidence and it short circuits Beca's brain like it always does.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Beca grumbles, not wanting to embarrass herself more. She removes her eyes from the woman next to her and looks back into the crowd. The other Bella's are still busy talking to the other groups.

''I, euhm, I'm gonna get a drink.'' Beca says, trying to get away from the woman who's making her question her sexuality.

''I'll come with you, I'm rather thirsty myself.'' Kommisar says. Beca groans quietly but nods nevertheless.

Leading the way, Beca makes her way through the different groups of a capella singers. It's more crowded near the bar and Beca has to squeeze in tightly between two people to reach it. Because of all the people, Beca has trouble flagging a bartender down. Beca stops waving her hand and lets out an annoyed sigh.

''Here, let me, little mouse.'' Kommisar says, her mouth close to Beca's ear and her body presses lightly against Beca's back. Involuntarily Beca shivers. Kommisar towers over her and basically everyone at the bar, it only takes her a few seconds to flag a bartender down.

''What do you want to drink?'' Kommisar's voice drifts into Beca's ear again.

Beca has some trouble keeping her composure. ''I-I'll just have a cosmo.'' No matter how hard she tries, Beca is unable to keep the slight waver out of her voice. When she looks up into Kommisar's eyes, she can see there's a teasing glint in them. The German singer is fully aware of the effect she's is having on the American.

''One cosmo and a beer, bitte schön.'' Kommisar says with authority in her voice.

Beca can see that the bartender is just as intimidated as she is when she scurries off to fix the drinks. Kommisar is still pressed lightly against her back and honestly it's getting her more than a little bit flustered.

Luckily for Beca, the drinks arrive a few moments later. She quickly grabs her drink, manoeuvres herself around the tall woman and elbows her way out of the crowd surrounding the bar. Once Beca is out on some open space she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

''Get your shit together, Mitchell. She's just a random woman. A very sexy woman, but still just a woman. You're not gay, you've got Jesse. And I mean, if you were to crush on a woman it would be Chloe. So just girl the hell up and stop acting like an idiot.'' Beca opens her eyes again after finishing her pep talk, only to find Kommisar quietly laughing at her.

''You're cute, little mouse.'' Kommisar says, still snickering slightly.

''Dude, it's so not cool to listen in on someone's personal pep talk, even if you are perfect. And I have a name, you know. You don't have to call me mouse all the time.'' Beca crosses her arms, trying to make herself seem tough and steady. Kommisar smiles and takes a step closer again.

''Alright then, I shall not call you mouse all the time, Beca.'' Beca blushes at the way Kommisar says her name. Her German accent making it sound unique and special. Beca notices Kommisar taking another step towards her and quickly looks up again, still trying to look tough.

''What's the deal with your name anyway? Like, it can't be just Kommisar right?'' Beca raises an eyebrow in question.

''Ah, you want to know my name? Well, you are right, Kommisar is not my real name. But if you want to know my real name, you have to do something for me.'' The mischievous glint is back in those icy blue eyes and Beca involuntarily shivers.

''And what would that be?''

''Dance with me, at least once, tonight? Dance with me and I will tell you my name, feisty mouse.''

Beca quickly takes a big gulp of her drink. Judging by the look in the German's eyes, which is downright predatory, she didn't mean a random two-people-on-the-dancefloor dance. Beca decides to throw caution to the wind and sighs.

''Fine, whatever. I'll dance with you.''

Kommisar smiles gleefully for a short moment but then her smirk returns. Kommisar's eyes darken as she leans in close, right next to Beca's ear. Softly Kommisar brings her hand up, brushing chestnut hair behind Beca's ear. A shiver runs down Beca's spine but she's stays as still as she can, hanging on to her composure. Beca can feel Kommisar's lips move against the shell of her ear when she speaks. The feeling triggering another shiver to run down Beca's spine.

''My name is Luisa.''

XXX

So, yeah. I haven't written a thing in like years, but I saw PP2 and I got obsessed. Like legit obsessed, it's in my dreams and everything. And I have read probably every becommisar fic there is, which got me inspired to write cause c'mon perfection. So I started this fic a few days ago at work but never finished it. So now I sat my ass down and wrote this. I don't know if I should continue it, or just leave it as it is. If anyone has an opinion, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

'' _My name is Luisa.''_

After pronouncing her name in a sinfully sexy way, Luisa leans back and smiles. Her hand reaches over to smooth down Beca's hair who still has a hazy expression on her face.

''Come find me later for that dance, Beca.'' Luisa says with a chuckle. This snaps Beca out of her stupor. Beca quickly looks up only to find that the blonde woman is already halfway across the room.

''She's like a damn ninja. Or maybe like a cat.'' Beca mutters to herself. She finishes the rest of her drink and gets a new one. It takes her considerably longer now that she doesn't have a very tall German with her. Once she finally has a new drink, Beca lets her eyes scan across the room, trying to find Chloe. She spots her bubbly co-captain practically draping herself across that one female singer from the Canadian group.

Beca makes her way across the room, giving forced smiles to the people who congratulate her on the Bella's win. Once Beca reaches the redhead, she lightly taps her on the shoulder.

''Give me one second, kinda busy here.'' Chloe says, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. She focusses her attention back on the Canadian singer, her trademark flirty smile in place.

Beca huffs and rolls her eyes. Guess Chloe decided to do something about the lack of experimenting in college. Getting impatient, Beca tugs Chloe along by her elbow to somewhere more quiet where they can talk, without getting distracted.

''Hey, Beca! I was busy. Seriously, what are you doing?!'' Chloe pulls her arms free and crosses them over her chest. She gives Beca an annoyed look.

''This better be good, cause I was pretty close to getting better acquainted with that cute Canadian lady.''

Beca looks at Chloe and then looks at the ground while nervously fidgeting with her drink. Chloe notices her friend's odd behaviour and frowns at her.

''Becs, is everything okay? Did Jesse do something cause seriously I will kick hi-.''

''No, no. Jesse didn't do anything. He doesn't have anything to do with this, well not really.'' Beca looks up, seeing the concern in her friend's eyes.

''I think I'm in trouble, Chlo.'' Beca finishes her drink, feeling the alcohol slightly taking its effect.

''Why, what did you do?'' Chloe takes a step closer, taking one of Beca's hands in hers and rubbing soothing circles on it with her thumb. Beca would feel weird if it was anyone else doing it, but Chloe always had the ability to break right through those walls.

Beca sighs again and shakes her head. Her free hand smooth's through her hair, remembering the feeling of Luisa's hand running through it. _Luisa.._

''I didn't do anything… Yet.''

''Yet? What does that mean, Beca? You're not giving me a lot to work with here.''

''It means that I am thinking about doing something really stupid. And it confuses me, which makes me scared.'' Beca bites her lip. A glimpse of golden blonde hair catches her eye over Chloe's shoulder. Luisa is smiling at something Pieter said, casually leaning against a table. Seriously that woman makes the simplest things seem attractive.

Chloe notices that Beca tunes out for a second and is focused on something behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees the German lead talking to her co-leader. The cogs start spinning in her head and she looks back at Beca.

''Beca, does this stupid thing have something to do with a very tall, very attractive German? You know the one that you've been awkwardly flirt-sulting with the past, well, year?''

Chloe softly snaps her fingers in front of Beca's face to get her attention. Beca blushes and focusses her eyes back on Chloe.

''Euhm, yeah, it has something to do with her. But I mean, I'm not gay right, I have Jesse. We're happy and it's easy. We haven't seen each other that much the last few months, but I've been busy with my internship and Worlds. And I'm sure he was busy as well, like he must have been, right? Luisa is just in head and I need to get her out of there. And then everything can go back to normal.'' Beca starts pacing up and down halfway through her rant, using her hands a lot while talking.

''Beca. Beca, Becs! Hold up, calm down.'' Chloe grabs both of Beca's hands, stopping her from pacing and making the brunette face her.

''Alright, let's break this down. Who is Luisa?'' Chloe lets go of Beca's hands but doesn't take a step back, still invading Beca's personal bubble.

''Luisa is the Kommisar, it's her actual name.'' Beca starts fidgeting with one of the zippers on her pants.

''Ah, okay. It fits her. Now I can stop referring to her as the Kommisar in my head. So she's in your head, obviously making you feel things you haven't felt before?''

''Yeah. She makes me feel uncomfortable, but like not in a non-pleasant way. I can't think straight when she's near me, let alone when she touches me.'' Beca sighs and looks down again.

This whole situation has got her kind of worn out, she's not used to dealing with so many feelings at once. Normally she would deflect all heavy emotions, preferring to stay impassive. There are only two people who have managed to knock down some of her walls. One being Jesse with his goofy film references and dorky dance moves and the other being the girl that's standing across from her.

''And Jesse? Do you feel the same with him?'' Chloe eyes are soft, her smile understanding.

''I don't know.. I don't think so. I'm comfortable around him, but I mean I should be right. I've been with him for 3 years. He's my best friend and I love him.'' Beca whispers the last part, uncertainty showing in her eyes.

''But are you **in love** with him, Beca?'' Chloe ducks down a bit to catch Beca's eyes.

''I.. I don't know, Chlo. I'm just so fucking confused.'' Beca can't help that her voice cracks a little at the end. Before she knows it she's being engulfed by Chloe's arms. Beca circles her own arms around Chloe's waist and leans her head against her shoulder.

''Hey, it's okay. You don't have to figure everything out this minute.'' Chloe's soothing words calm Beca like they always do. Chloe releases Beca from the hug but takes her hands again.

''I'm glad you told me, Beca. But like I said, you don't have to figure this out right away. This is huge.'' Chloe squeezes Beca's hands reassuringly.

''Thank you, Chlo. I'm such a mess.'' Beca smiles at the other Bella.

''No problem. Now let's go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice.'' Chloe turns around and drags Beca along to the bar. Beca laughs at her friend's antics, momentarily forgetting about her confusion.

XX

 **Wow, you guys. I woke up to like 40 emails about follows, reviews and favorites. It blew my mind, since I didn't really expect alot of feedback. But every single thing made my tiny little fangirl heart smile. And it inspired me to write. Lots of bechloe, little becommisar but be patient. I don't want to like rush things.**

 **I have to work the next couple of days, so I'm going to try and write a bit but don't expect too much.**

 **Review if you feel like it and you can find me on tumblr: offthewallsandoverthebridge**


	3. Chapter 3

After doing a shot and getting a new drink, Beca and Chloe make their way back to their friends. Beca can feel the effect of the alcohol on her body and her mind. She dances with the rest of the Bella's, something she definitely wouldn't do if she was sober.

Beca can't help but laugh at the silliness of her friends. Fat Amy is doing some sort of Australian twerking routine. Meaning she is basically dry humping the floor. Flo is encouraging her, doing some gymnastic tricks around her while yelling ''Caliente'' at the top of her lungs every now and again. Legacy is staring at them in shock while awkwardly hopping around, trying to match the beat. Stacy is dancing with some random dude who seems kind of overwhelmed. Cynthia Rose is looking at her longingly while dancing with Ashley and Jessica.

Before Beca can start to worry about not seeing Lily, she's almost being knocked over by Chloe who hugs her enthusiastically.

''Beca! Is Titanium. Les dance!'' Chloe slurs her words, obviously one or two drinks away from being black out drunk. Beca shakes her head, but dances with the redhead. Chloe throws her arms around Beca's neck and swings her hips from side to side.

''You know, Becsy. This song is still my number one lady jam.'' Chloe pulls Beca's face close to hers, in the same fashion she did the first time 3 years ago.

''That's nice to know, Chlo. Maybe you should lay off the drinks for a bit.'' Beca can't help but blush at her friend's statement.

''Also, Beca. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't get those sexy lady feels about me.'' Chloe looks genuinely hurt, but the wobble in her legs breaks the serious situation.

''Sorry, red. But you never know'' Beca says, giving Chloe an awkward wink. She can't stand her friend looking like a kicked puppy. Chloe cheers up at that comment and squeals in Beca's ear.

''Well if I can't have you, I'm gonna go look for that Canadian lady. Wish me luck!'' Chloe walks off with a wave, stumbling into Lily who appeared out of nowhere. Guess all Asians have ninja skills.

Beca continues dancing on her own, the alcohol in her system blocking out all her reservations. She's dancing with her eyes closed when she feels that someone is watching her. Beca opens her eyes and scans through the mass of moving and gyrating bodies. Beca's eyes land on Luisa. Icy blue eyes are staring at her, almost piercing through her. She's standing on the other side of the room, not even trying to be involved in the dancing and talking that's going on around her.

Beca blushes when she notices that Luisa doesn't show any embarrassment at being caught staring. Of course this woman remains stoic through everything.

''I wonder what she's like during sex.'' Beca thinks before physically face palming. _Get yourself together, Mitchell. This isn't the time to have such thoughts._

Beca looks up again, only to find that the other woman has moved from her spot and is now casually strolling towards her. The people on the dancefloor make way for her, probably feeling the authority that she exudes. Beca finishes the rest of her drink, her throat suddenly being very dry.

''Beca, how about that dance?'' Luisa holds out her hand, looking down at Beca with a questioning gaze.

''Y-yeah, sure.'' Beca places her empty glass on a nearby table and takes Luisa hand.

''Seriously, how are your hands so soft. Do you wash them in the tears of infants or something?'' Beca frowns, subconsciously running her thumb over Luisa's hand. Luisa chuckles as she pulls Beca along onto the dancefloor.

''Funny, tiny mouse, but no. Just some lotion.'' Luisa stops walking, turning around to face Beca. ''And my skin is that soft _everywhere_.''

Beca snaps her eyes up to Luisa's and chokes on her breath. Luisa laughs at Beca's reaction, the sound sending goose bumps up Beca's arms.

''You can't say stuff like that, so not fair.'' Beca runs her hand through her hair, trying to regain some of her composure.

''Ah, but mouse, what is that saying?'' Luisa scratches her forehead while she thinks. ''Ah, yes. Everything is fair in love and war.'' She smirks at Beca, pulling the shorter girl closer to her.

''Now, let's have that dance.'' Luisa places her arms loosely on Beca's shoulders while she starts swinging her hips to the beat of the song. Beca awkwardly tries to do the same, not really sure what to do with her hands.

''You know that you can touch me, right?'' Luisa grabs Beca's hands and places them on her hips. Beca swallows hard, feeling hot skin prickling her hands from underneath the black shirt that her dance partner is wearing.

The bass is loud, drumming through their bodies, almost forcing them to move to the rhythm. They dance like that for a short while, some distance still between their bodies. Beca can handle this. This isn't super distracting. Beca relaxes a bit and her movements become less stiff.

That is until some drunk person bumps into her back and sends Beca tumbling against Luisa. The taller woman stands her ground and keeps Beca upright. Beca is about to tear this clumsy idiot a new one when she notices how close she and Luisa are. Bodies close together, Luisa's hand on her lower back, keeping her steady. Beca's nerve endings go into overdrive. She can smell cinnamon and a faint hint of something flowery. Goose bumps start to rise on her arms again and her heart starts thudding loudly.

Beca tries to pull away but Luisa tightens her grip on her lower back. She starts moving to the music again, forcing Beca to follow her movements. Beca gives up resisting and throws her arms around Luisa's neck. The dance continues for a few songs, both letting their hands wander more and more with every drop in the base.

Feeling bold, Beca turns her body around, grinding herself against Luisa. Luisa's hands grip onto her hips, fingers slightly slipping under her shirt. Beca places one hand on the hand on her hip and the other grabs the back of Luisa's neck. The blonde leans down, running her nose up Beca's jaw, letting her hot breath tickle the Bella's pale neck.

''You dance well, feisty mouse.'' Lips move against her ear, making Beca shivers for like the millionth time that night. Beca turns her body back around, looking up into Luisa's eyes.

''Thanks. I guess you aren't that bad either, for a giant.'' Beca raises a challenging eyebrow and smirks. Finally a normal non-flirty comment.

''Ah, is that so. Then you won't mind when I do this.'' Luisa grins and pulls Beca's even closer, pushing on her thighs between those of the Bella.

Beca's breath hitches and she can't help but look at the other woman's lips. The desire to kiss them is so strong. Her eyes flick to Luisa's and she sees that her eyes are focused on Beca's lips. She doesn't realise that she had lent in that far until she can feel Luisa's nose touch her own. Those perfect lips are so close, she only has to-

''Ah, fuck. Seriously, what the fuck are you doing, you inbred.'' Someone bumped into Beca again, smashing their elbow into her back. Beca reaches back, touching her back. She can already feel a bruise forming. When she looks back at Luisa, she sees that the woman is talking to one of her teammates. The expression on the blonde woman's face shows that she's annoyed. The DSM leader nods to her teammate and turns back to Beca.

''I have to go, tiny mouse. It was nice dancing with you.'' Luisa places her hand on Beca's cheek and lets her thumb smooth over it a few times. Then she turns around and walks away, leaving a still dazed Beca behind.

Beca touches her cheek with her fingers, still feeling the tingle that those soft hands caused. She's unaware that she is being watched by someone.

Jesse finishes his drink and puts the glass back on the table with a little bit too much force. He has seen enough.

XX

 **It's currently 1.30 AM and I'm so, so tired. But I had to finish this cause my flow was awesome. I made an actual set up for this story, so now I know where I'm going with this. It's going to be short, max 6 chapters, but I need your opinion. There are two options for the last chapter:  
1\. an epilogue, a view into the future but a definite end to the fic.  
2\. setup for a sequel.**

 **So let me know.**

 **Also all of you awesome people that have already favorited, reviewed and followed: you're all awesome little unicorns and I appreciate it alot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stood there for a minute, head catching up to Luisa's sudden departure. Once she's back to her senses, Beca turns around and lets her eyes scan through the crowd to find Chloe. It doesn't take her long to find her fiery red mane. Beca sees the other Bella in a rather intimate embrace with the Canadian singer from earlier.

''Props to you, Beale.'' Beca mutters to herself. She then sets out to make her way through the crowd. When she reaches her best friend, she taps her on the shoulder awkwardly.

''What?!'' The redhead uncharacteristically growls, agitated at being disturbed during her make out session. Beca takes a few steps back and puts her hands up in defense.

''Sorry, don't bite my head off.'' Beca says, still holding her hands up defensively. Chloe's attitude softens when she notices who disturbed her.

''It's okay, Becs. What's up?'' Chloe shoots the girl who she was making out with an apologetic look before she turns to face Beca.

''I was just wondering if we could get out of here, get back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired and stuff…'' Beca lets her sentence trail off, not quite meeting her friend's eyes. Chloe notices Beca's strange behaviour and reaches for her hand.

''Yeah, sure. Let me just say goodbye and grab my stuff.'' Chloe turns around, quickly exchanging numbers with the girl behind her. The girl blushes when Chloe pecks her on the cheek.

''Alright, wait here for a second, Bec. I'll be right back.'' Chloe squeezes Beca's hand before she almost skips off to get her stuff. Beca mutters something in agreement and leans against a wall.

The party is dying down, a lot of people have already left but there are still some left who are dancing and chatting. Beca sees none of the other Bella's and she figures that they all have left already. It doesn't take long for Beca to get lost in her thoughts, recalling her dance with Luisa. It felt so good to be close to the other woman, she can almost still feel the heath radiating through her clothes.

''I'm so screwed…'' Beca shakes her head and rubs her forehead.

''Turn that frown upside down, grumpy.'' Chloe giggles, appearing out of nowhere. She pokes Beca in the stomach, trying to get her to smile. Beca tries to keep a straight face but fails quite horribly, cracking smile when Chloe pulls a goofy face at her, blue eyes shining with glee.

''See, much better. Now let's get out of here.'' Chloe hooks her arm through Beca's and tugs her along. The journey to the hotel is filled with Chloe's non-stop comments about everything and nothing. Beca tries to keep up, smiling and nodding when it seems appropriate but her mind keeps wandering off.

''Earth to Beca? This is our stop, get up.'' Chloe waves her hand in front of the face of the spaced out girl. Beca blinks a few times and smiles at Chloe apologetically.

''What's going on? You're really spacing out.'' Chloe looks at Beca concerned. Beca shrugs and continues walking through the lobby of the hotel where all the acapella teams are currently residing. Chloe knows Beca well enough to know that she shouldn't push her when she gets like this. Beca will tell Chloe what's bothering her eventually. The girls step into the elevator and Chloe pushes the button for their floor before relaxing back against the back of the elevator. Beca fidgets a bit before looking up at Chloe.

''IalmostkissedLuisa.'' Beca rushes out, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

''Try that again and now a little slower.'' Chloe takes a step closer and gives Beca a reassuring look.

Beca takes a deep breath before speaking out again. ''I almost kissed Luisa.''

Chloe makes a silent O-face before nodding. The elevator dings, signalling that they've arrived at their floor. They exit the elevator and silently make their way over to their room. Beca flops down onto the bed, getting more nervous the longer Chloe stays silent. She closes her eyes, trying to calm some nervous. She can hear Chloe putting her stuff away and then it's silent.

''You really like her, don't you?'' Chloe's voice is soft and Beca can feel the bed dipping. She opens her eyes to find Chloe sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Beca sits up and hugs her knees to her chest before biting her lip and nodding. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes and drops her head on her knees.

''It's okay.'' Chloe scoots closer and wraps her arms around the shorter girl. They sit like that for a while, Beca softly sniffing while Chloe rubs her back soothingly.

''I just can't help myself. Like there's this pull, sort of like trying to swim against the current and I have no energy left to swim and resist.'' Beca rubs her eyes before looking up at Chloe. Chloe nods in understanding, but doesn't say anything, sensing that Beca isn't done talking yet.

''I love Jesse, I really do. But what we have is nothing compared to this. It was never that intense with him. It was comfortable, yes, but Luisa is like a drug and I need to have more. He's my best friend, but he hasn't been my boyfriend for a while.'' Beca sighs, feeling a weight being lifted of her chest. It feels good to finally voice the thoughts that she has had for a while.

''You have to do what makes you happy, Becs. And if that means being with Luisa, then that's great. But promise me one thing?'' Chloe catches Beca's eyes, making sure her words are heard. ''Please don't string Jesse along, he's a good guy and doesn't deserve to be cheated on.''

Beca nods and cuddles herself further in Chloe's embrace. They stay silent for a while, cuddled together on the bed. Beca's phone lights up on the other side of the bed, signalling that she has a message. She reaches out and grabs her phone.

 **Hey, are u still awake? I think we need 2 talk. –Jesse**

Beca groans and shows her phone to Chloe.

''Do you think that he knows?'' Beca questions Chloe.

''Well, you weren't very discrete, so he might have an idea.'' Chloe get up from the bed and pulls Beca up next to her.

''Better to bite the bullet than postpone the inevitable.'' Chloe gives Beca a hug before pushing towards the door of the room. Beca grabs her phone and texts Jesse back.

 **Yeah, I think so too. I'll be there in a few minutes. –Beca**

Beca exits the room and makes the trip to Jesse's and Benji's room, which is on the floor above hers. She hesitates for a moment when she arrives at the door. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Beca knocks on the door. The door opens after a few seconds, revealing Jesse standing in sweats, a sad expression on his face. He motions for her to enter and Beca gives him a small smile when she walks past him into the room. Beca awkwardly sits on the edge of the bed, picking on loose thread on her jeans. It stays silent for a while, Beca getting more uncomfortable with every passing minute.

''I saw you with her.'' Jesse whispers, getting up from the bed and standing in front of Beca. ''The German girl.''

Beca looks up at him, seeing the same sad expression on his face. ''Jesse, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to feel anything but I can't help myself. I ju-.''

''Beca, stop. I don't want to hear any details, it hurts too much.'' His shoulders slump and he sits back down next to Beca. ''I knew. I've known for a while but I tried ignoring it. I convinced myself that we were just going through a rough patch and that things would get better. But you pulled away further and further and then tonight I saw you dancing with her. You looked at her like she was the moon and the stars and the sun all wrapped in one. You've never looked at me like that.''

Beca puts her hand on Jesse's knee and squeezes it. ''Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you, Jesse. You're an amazing guy and you don't deserve this.''

Jesse smiles sadly before placing his hand over Beca's. Beca leans her head on Jesse's shoulder, enjoying his familiar warmth and smell. ''I'm so sorry.''

Its silent again for a few minutes before Jesse wraps an arm around Beca and pulls her into a sideway hug.

''It's okay, you can't control your feelings.'' He kisses the top of her head before getting up. Beca stands up too, taking a few steps towards the door before turning around.

''So this is it? Can we be friends or something?'' Beca looks up at the guy she spent the last 3 years of her life with.

''I don't know, Beca. Not right now, maybe in a few months. It kinda hurts, you know.'' Beca nods, turning around to open the door.

''So, I guess I'll see you around.''

''Yeah. Good luck, Beca. Follow your heart.'' Jesse smiles at her, wiping a tear from her face.

He closes the door and Beca rests her forehead against the cool surface. She wipes a few more tears before turning around and making her way to the elevator. She pushes the button and waits for it to arrive.

Beca runs her hand through her hair, looking at the ground. The elevator dings and the doors open. Beca looks up, eyes widening a bit when she sees Luisa casually leaning against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

''We keep bumping into each other, tiny mouse.''

 **XX**

 **So life happened and then OITNB happened, sorry not sorry. Apparently my prime writing time after is midnight, eventhough I planned on going to sleep like 3 hours ago. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this, sorry for all the angst but it is necessary. It get's better, I promise.**

 **As always all the response that I get makes my tiny little writer heart hurt in a good way, so many thanks for that. Feel free to approach me here or on tumblr: offthewallsandoverthebridge.**

 **Have an awesome day/night/whatever it is where you're at**


	5. Chapter 5

'' _We keep bumping into each other, tiny mouse.''_

Beca stares at Luisa for a moment, letting her eyes run over the other woman. Luisa takes a step forward, using her foot to keep the elevator doors from closing.

''Are you going to get in?'' Luisa asks, giving Beca a questioning look.

''Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course.'' Beca's body snaps into action and she steps onto the elevator. Luisa leans back against the mirrored wall, her eyes studying Beca's face through the reflection of the mirrors.

''Why are you still awake, it's like 3 am.'' Beca asks when she feels piercing eyes studying her. She turns around to face Luisa but doesn't make direct eye contact.

''I was unable to sleep, so I thought I would get some fresh air.'' Luisa takes a step closer and gently puts her hand on Beca's chin. She lifts Beca's face and studies it some more, taking note of the smaller girl's puffy, red eyes. ''You have been crying, Beca.''

''Psh, no, of course not. I never cry.'' Beca says, trying to sound confident. She removes her head from Luisa's gentle touch and turns back around, praying for the elevator to move quicker.

''Will you get some fresh air with me, mouse?'' The question is soft, almost as if Luisa is afraid of Beca's answer. Beca sighs and nods.

The rest of the elevator ride is silent. Beca can still feel Luisa studying her, blue eyes tracing every part of her in the mirrors. The doors open and they make their way across the lobby, stepping into the cool night air. Luisa takes Beca's hand and leads her to the river that's across from their hotel. Luisa let's go of Beca's hand once they sit down and Beca immediately misses the feeling.

''Are you ready to tell me why you were crying, tiny mouse?'' Luisa doesn't look at Beca, sensing that she needs her space. Beca lets out a breath and starts fidgeting with her hands.

''I broke up with Jesse.'' She whispers softly, looking out over the water.

''Ah, yes, the boyfriend.'' Luisa nods in understanding.

''Ex-boyfriend'' Beca corrects her.

''May I ask why?'' Beca looks over at Luisa, finding blue eyes looking at her. She stays silent for a while, trying to gather her thoughts.

''It... It just wouldn't be fair to be with him when I have feelings for someone else.'' Beca's voice is just above a whisper. Luisa's brow furrows but she nods again.

''How did he take it?''

''He was sad, hurt. But he was very sweet. He gave me some advice as well.'' Beca swallows and looks up at Luisa.

''What was that advice?'' Luisa looks back at Beca, blue eyes a bit darker than usual.

''He told me to follow my heart.'' Beca's heart speeds up, unable to contain its excitement.

''And what does your heart say, Beca?'' Luisa's eyes darken a bit more and they flit down to Beca's lips. Beca traces Luisa's features, suddenly closer than before.

''This…'' Beca whispers before leaning in the rest of the way and connecting their lips. The kiss is tentative at first, both parties afraid of overstepping boundaries.

Luisa brings one of her hands up, letting it rest on Beca's jaw. Beca responds by tangling her hands in Luisa's blonde hair. Beca slightly tugs on it, making Luisa gasp softly. Beca takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slips her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Beca was always sceptical about the whole fireworks business. But there, on that wall in Luisa's arms, she finally discovered what all the fuss was about. It feels like every nerve in her body is on fire and her head is spinning. Her heart is beating so erratically that she's sure that Luisa can feel it. She never felt like this with Jesse, or with anyone for that matter.

They break apart when the lack of oxygen becomes a problem. Beca leans her forehead against Luisa's and sighs.

''I really like you..'' Beca whispers, disconnecting their foreheads and looking into Luisa's eyes. Luisa sighs and closes her eyes.

''The feeling is mutual, tiny mouse.'' Luisa opens her eyes again and smiles at Beca. A soft gush of wind makes its way through Beca's clothes and she shivers. Luisa notices this and wraps an arm around the smaller woman.

''Let's get back inside, don't want you catching a cold.'' Luisa pulls Beca up and wraps her arm around her shoulders again. Beca smiles and snuggles herself in Luisa, wrapping her own arm around the Germans waist. She was never this clingy with Jesse, but she just can't help herself. It feels really good to be close to the other woman.

Once they've entered the elevator, Beca wraps both arms around Luisa's waist and snuggles into her even more. Luisa can't help but laugh at the adorable puppy that is Beca.

''You know, mouse, for a ''badass'', you're quite cuddly.'' Luisa uses air quotes when saying badass, smirking down at Beca.

''Oh shut up, you know you like it.'' Beca lightly pokes Luisa in the side, attempting to give her an annoyed look but failing.

''Hey now, I never said that I didn't like it. No need to get hostile.'' Luisa chuckles, wrapping her arms around Beca's body, pulling the brunette against her.

They stand there for a minute before the elevator arrives at Beca's floor.

''Let me walk you to your door?'' Luisa asks.

''Of course, no need to ask.'' Beca smiles at Luisa's old-fashioned manners. Of course she would be perfect like that as well. Luisa takes Beca's hand, letting her thumb run over the back of it. They make their way over to the door of Beca's and Chloe's room and Beca grabs her key card out of her pocket.

''So, why does this feel like the end of a date?'' Beca laughs nervously and smiles up at Luisa. Luisa smiles and takes a step forward, bringing her hand up to push a piece of hair behind Beca's ear.

''I don't know, little mouse. But I do know how good dates end in Germany. I wonder if it's the same in America.''

''How do they end?'' Beca questions, smirking at Luisa and letting her eyes drop down to those perfectly soft lips. Before she has any time to process things, those soft lips connect with hers and Beca can't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling.

The kiss doesn't last long, but it has Beca's heart racing anyway.

''They usually end like that.'' Luisa smirks at the dreamy look on Beca's face.

''Yeah, it's the same in America. So we're good there.'' Beca blushes and looks down at the ground. Then she lets out an involuntary yawn.

''Get inside, Beca, you need to sleep.'' Luisa brushes her hand over Beca's cheek before taking her key card and opening the door for her.

''Thank you. You need to get some sleep as well.'' Beca yawns again, feeling the fatigue setting in.

''I will do that. Have a good rest, tiny mouse.'' Luisa gives her one last smile before turning around and walking away. Beca watches her go until she rounds the corner and she can no longer see her. She then opens the door fully, makes her way over to her bed and falls down on it.

She can hear Chloe breathing evenly from the other bed while she thinks about the events of last night. It has been quite the rollercoaster. The last things on her mind before she falls asleep are icy blue eyes and soft lips.

 **XX**

 **There was supposed to be happening more in this chapter, but I decided to save that for next and final one of this story. It makes a great set up for the sequel that will happen by popular demand. I hope this fluff and of course the kiss makes up for all the angst.**

 **Again a big thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews. I'm glad y'all are still enjoying this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca squints open her eyes, groaning at the sudden assault of very bright daylight.

She hears a giggle from nearby. Beca turns her head and finds Chloe sitting next to her, on the edge of the bed.

''Dude, what the hell!'' Beca exclaims, quickly sitting up in bed.

''You got in late last night. How did it go with Jesse?'' Chloe asks.

''How long were you sitting there, staring at me sleep?'' Beca asks in return, ignoring Chloe's question.

''Just for a little while, you look really cute when you're sleeping. Now answer my question.''

''You're weird.'' Beca lays back down in bed, turning on her side to face Chloe.

''It actually went a lot better than I expected. He was still very sad and hurt but he said that he already had a feeling. So he kinda saw it coming.'' Beca gives Chloe a sad smile, picking at the comforter.

''That doesn't sound too bad.'' Chloe smiles at Beca, running a hand through Beca's unruly bedhead. Beca sighs at the comforting feeling.

''Yeah. He also told me to follow my heart. And I kind of got the opportunity to do just that after I left his room.'' Beca smiles, remembering the time she had spent with Luisa.

''Beca, was does that mean? And why do you look all dreamy?'' Chloe frowns at her.

''Well…'' Beca drawls. ''I ran into Luisa in the elevator.''

''Aaaaand?'' Chloe moves closer to Beca, trying to hide her excitement.

''And she saw that I had been crying, so she asked me to go get some fresh air with her. We sat outside by the river and I told her that I broke up with Jesse.'' Beca stops talking for a bit, gathering her thoughts. Chloe scoots even closer, almost sitting on Beca's lap.

''Luisa asked why I broke up with him and I told her that it wouldn't be fair to be with him while I had feelings for someone else.'' Beca flits her eyes up, letting them dance over Chloe's extremely happy face. She then looks down again, blush creeping up her cheeks before quietly continuing.

''She was looking at me with those eyes and that smile. And it wasn't like her normal smirk, no, an actual smile. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't resist any longer so I kissed her.'' Before Beca can register anything she's being squashed by a squealing Chloe.

''Oh my god, Beca, that's so cute. How was it?'' Chloe's face shines with a child-like enthusiasm, Beca can't help but smile at her best friend.

''It was amazing. Like with stupid cliché fireworks and everything.'' Beca blushes again slightly, remembering how Luisa's lips felt against hers.

''You've got it bad, Becs.'' Chloe playfully pokes her in the side while Beca tries to hide under the covers.

''I know, it's disgusting.'' Beca says, voice muffled by the comforter.

''No, it's not. I'm so happy for you, Beca. So, what happens now?'' Beca gets out from under the comforter and sits up, leaning against the headboard.

She hadn't really thought about what happens next. So much had happened in the past 24 hours. It only now dawns on her that she'll have to fly back home tonight, and she has no idea when Luisa is leaving. She was so caught up in her feelings and the kiss that she didn't think about it last night.

Chloe sees several emotions pass by on her best friends face. It's obvious that the girl hadn't thought this far ahead and now she's clearly freaking out. She places a hand on Beca's arm, making stormy dark blue eyes meet her own.

''You don't know, do you?'' Chloe asks, stating the obvious. Beca bites her lip and shakes her head.

''Well, what do you want, Beca?'' Beca lets the question sink in for a second.

''I have no idea, but all I know is that I don't want this to be the end.'' Beca sighs, shoulders drooping a bit.

''I take you didn't tell Luisa that last night?'' Chloe asks, already knowing the answer.

''Nope…'' Beca says, popping the p of the word. ''What do I do now, Chlo?''

Chloe shakes her head, the short girl can be so dense sometimes. ''You have to tell her obviously, silly.''

''But I don't know in what room she is, or when she's leaving. I don't even have her damn number.'' Beca gets up from the bed, running a hand through her hand.

''Get dressed. We'll check at the reception downstairs, they're bound to know that.'' Chloe says while getting up and throwing a shirt and some jeans Beca's way. Beca nods and sets off to quickly get dressed.

After brushing their teeth and making themselves somewhat presentable, the girls make their way down to the lobby. Beca taps her foot impatiently in the elevator, scowl in place on her face. _Why is this elevator so damn slow?_

When they arrive at the ground floor, Chloe grabs Beca's hand and drags her along to the reception counter.

''Hi, good morning. Do you happen to know when DSM is checking out? They're this German acapella group.'' Chloe flashes the girl behind the counter a dazzling smile, in contrast to Beca's scowl.

''Sure, let me check real quick.'' The girl types a few things into the computer, ignoring Beca's icy glare. ''They actually checked out about 20 minutes ago.''

Beca face falls, shoulders slump and she lets out a sigh. Chloe thanks the girl quickly and turns around to face Beca. She sees the defeated look on the girls face and shakes her head again.

''She's already gone…'' Beca whispers.

''Seriously, Beca, they only left 20 minutes ago. How much do you like this girl?'' Chloe tilts Beca's head up, catching her eyes.

''a lot, like really a lot.'' Beca says, smiling shyly.

''Then why the hell are you still here, go get your girl. If you hurry, you can make it before she goes through security.'' Chloe turns Beca towards the door and slaps her on the ass. ''I'll pack your bag, cause I'm such a good best friend. Now go!''

Beca sprints out of the hotel and hops into one of the cabs that are in front of the hotel. ''To the airport, please. And can you hurry?''

Beca leans back in her seat, ignoring the annoyed look that the driver is giving her. The drive to the airport is fairly quick, there isn't a lot of traffic since rush hour is already over. Beca throws some bills at the driver, not bothering to pay attention to the actual price. She gets out of the cab and runs into the departure terminal. She skids to a stop at a message board, scanning through all the flights to find the one to Berlin.

''Fuck me…'' Beca groans when she finds out that the check in for the flight is pretty far away than where she is now. Beca sighs, turns around and starts running into the direction of the correct check in. She dodges people left and right, accidentally bumping into a man in a business suit, knocking over his suitcase.

''I'm so sorry.'' Beca apologizes before turning around and continuing again. She's out of breath when she reaches the right check in. She leans down on her knees, catching her breath and lets her eyes wander through the crowd. It's really crowded, which makes it hard for Beca to see anything through all the people.

Beca makes her way over to the side of hall, getting up on some vacant seats to get a better vantage point. It doesn't take her long to spot a head of golden blonde hair in a sea of black out fits. Leave it do DSM to also coordinate clothing while traveling. The group is making their way over to security, Luisa and Pieter at the head of the group.

Beca gets off the seats and struggles her way through the crowd of people. She ducks down to avoid some elbows and is soon more in the open.

''Luisa!'' Beca shouts, cringing at her own volume. The people around her all quiet down, looking at the short girl. ''What? Nothing to see here.''

Beca can see that DSM has stopped moving and is splitting in the middle to let someone through. Beca waits anxiously until she sees Luisa appear, Pieter at her side. When the tall man spots Beca, he smiles at Luisa and pokes her in the side.

''Look who showed up.'' Pieter says in a mocking tone, more aimed at Luisa than at Beca. Luisa gives him an annoyed look.

''Mach den Kopf zu!'' Luisa hisses as him. He stops poking her, but still smiles at her teasingly. Luisa ignores him and takes a few steps closer to Beca.

''Tiny mouse. What are you doing here?'' Luisa smiles her soft smile at Beca, making the other girl swoon internally.

''I wanted to say bye.'' Beca says lamely, not really able to come with anything else. Luisa chuckles, amused expression on her face.

''You came rushing after me, ran quite a bit by the looks of it, just to say bye?'' Luisa's soft smile is replaced by a teasing smirk. Beca stays silent, icy blue stealing all her words.

''Well, I guess you said that, so I'll be off. Bye tiny mouse.'' Luisa turns around slowly, giving Beca time to respond. Beca snaps out of it when she sees Luisa moving.

''No, wait!'' Beca grabs Luisa's hand, making her turn around again.

''Yes, mouse?'' Luisa raises her eyebrow in question.

''I didn't just come here to say bye. I mean I do want to wish you a nice flights, but I don't want to say goodbye. Because that will mean I won't see you again. And that's not what I want. I don't want this to end when it hasn't even properly started yet. I can't handle that, cause I really like you. And I know that we live really far away from each other, but I want to try to make this wo-.'' Beca's word vomit is cut off by soft lips pressing into her own. She squeaks a bit, surprised by the sudden assault.

Beca responds quickly, moulding her lips against Luisa's. Hands take purchase on her jaw, holding her face and Beca her hands through Luisa's hair. The kiss is broken when someone choughs near them. They break apart and smile at each other.

''Sorry, mouse, but you needed to stop talking.'' Luisa strokes her thumb over Beca's lip, looking deep into dark blue eyes. ''I don't want this to be end either. So I am willing to give this a shot, if you want?''

A smile breaks out on Beca's face and she crashes her lips against Luisa's again. Both girls smile into the kiss before breaking apart again.

''I take that is a yes?'' Luisa chuckles, smoothing down some of Beca's hair.

''Of course, that's a yes.'' Beca wraps her arms around Luisa's neck and she feels Luisa wrapping her arms around her as well. Their moment is broken when a hand is places on Luisa's shoulder.

''We have to go, they just announced last call.'' Pieter says, throwing a look at Beca. Luisa nods before looking at Beca again.

''Give me your phone, mouse.'' Beca digs around in her pocket and hands over her phone. Luisa takes it and messes around with it for a bit. Then she hands it back to Beca with a smile.

''Now you have my number, snapchat, facebook and skype. I expect you to use them.'' Luisa gives Beca a fake stern look before pulling her into a hug one last time. She lets go of the shorter and pecks her lips. ''Bye, tiny mouse. I'll hear from you soon, ja?''

Beca tightens the phone in her hand and smiles at Luisa. ''Of course. Now go, before you miss your flight.'' The blonde runs her hand over Beca's cheek one last time before turning around and making her way through security.

Beca turns around when she can no longer see the blonde and makes her way through the crowd again. She feels her phone buzz in her hand and unlocks the screen.

 **Bye, Beca. Have a nice flight. – Luisa**

Beca smiles and texts the same back to the other woman. They will be alright, she can feel it. The distance is not ideal but somehow they will make it work. She will fight to make it work, doing whatever it takes.

Beca decides to stay at the airport, since the Bella's would have to check in in a few hours anyway. The hours fly by and then she's being engulfed by Chloe and all the other Bella's in one giant hug.

''Alright, nerds, that's enough. Let me go.'' Beca shakes the girls off and laughs. They check in and in no time at all they are on their place back home.

This trip brought her so much more than she ever thought possible. Beca has never been a positive person but for once she can't help but be excited for the future. Her future with the tall, beautiful German.

 **XX**

 **And that's all folks. Well it's not cause there will be a sequal. I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I did. I had so much fun writing this. I don't know when I will have the first chapter of the sequal out, so just keep an eye out for it.**

 **As always you can message me here or on tumblr: offthewallsandoverthebridge.**


End file.
